Wait what?
by aenima
Summary: When one mistake, turns into a thousand. Rin is your average student that is until she finds herself pretending to be a certain someone's girlfriend because of her clumsyness, that is until he finds himself actually being in debt to her.SasukexocMODERN
1. Train ride of HELL

**Wait.. What?**

_**Train ride to HELL**_

I hate trains always have and most likely always will. It's not the actual train, or the ride. It's the people, like right now I'm not even on the train yet I'm getting "evils" from old ladies. Well.. I guess that's not true, they are grumbling at some teenagers messing around in front of me. I could still feel their stone cold stare.

Anyway, at this moment in time I was handing my ticket into the ticket collector (I guess that's what you call them). Sitting myself in what I thought was a empty carriage. But of course I didn't notice another presence. I was too caught up in the fact that I was five hours away from Kohona . Yes, this is where I am heading my home town where there are bright lights and bright smiles all year round. I haven't been home for four years. I have been away studying English in England, London in fact.

While I was thinking about my old home a certain someone cleared their throat very loudly and impatiently. I looked up to find myself staring at a jet black haired boy with coal black eyes. His hair had a slight blue tint where the sun hit. He looked around the same age as me (19 if your wondering), maybe a little older. He was very handsome. Yet a unattractive scowl buried his features. It was then I realised I had been ignoring him for a good 5 minutes.

"You know, polite people are supposed to ask if the seat is taken not just plant their backside where they wish." He said with a glare, if only looks could kill.

"Your face will stick like that if the wind changes. Oh, and for future reference I'd like my backside left out of the conversation." I replied with a glare just as harsh as his. Think he can intimidate me? He has another thing coming.

"I don't understand what you mean 'future reference' what makes you think I wish to further the conversation..._ Baka._" He said mockingly. His frown now turned into a victorious smirk. Jerk.

"Witty. Very witty. But if you have not noticed" I replied while pointing to a sign that said 'Please remain seated when chosen a seat'. "Looks like I'm here to stay. By the way, only idiots call others idiots." Smirking proudly I reached into my blue side bag pulling out my phone. [1]

The 'oh-so-famous-scowl' soon returned. He gave a small grunt turning away head in hands covering his mouth staring outside the small carriage I pretended to be messing with my phone and twirling my short blue hair. I was secretly glancing at the ignorant BOY. I was trying to figure him out. He also had a side bag with various band stickers. Yes, he was a student. He had his left ear pierced and a few necklaces with some symbols on them. His a attire consisted of a black t-shirt, blue jacket and blue ripped jeans and converses.

Resting on the table in front of me, were piles of his stuff. I guessed it was his. His phone with key chains of small figurines, a band, Kohona symbol and the Japanese flag. I turned back to his face I wonder what sort of school he went to? Must be quite far away if he has to catch the train there and back.

Obviously feeling my stare he turned to me smirking. He was probably thinking I was checking him out. Pig. I turned to my phone with a slight tint of pink caressing my cheeks obviously noticeable with my pale skin. I got caught 'checking someone out' how embarrassing.

* * *

An hour passed, of course it was silent because apparently the looks I was getting looked like I was the guy's number one enemy at the moment. But me trying to defuse the so called awkward silence. I ignored the voice in my head screaming 'DON'T DO IT!'

"So... Do you have a name?" I asked in pure curiosity. He didn't even spare me a glance. Rude.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered. He speaks!

He finally looked at my with a expecting glance. So he was asking for my name without opening his mouth.

"Rin. Takada Rin." I said in a rush.

"Nice to meet you Rin Takada Rin." He said with a smirk.

I ignored the snide comment, did he just say it was 'nice' to meet me?

* * *

**[1] No idea if they have these in trains, because I am obviously too chicken to ride on one. The only train I ever seen the inside of is the Harry Potter train. **

Hopefully I entertained you with my feeble attempt on a Sasuke story. It will be alot longer next chapter and more eventful.

**Review**


	2. Jerk to the rescue

**Wait... What?  
**

_**Jerk to the rescue**  
_

I had not planned staying on this train for an extra hour. But of course fate is against me at all times, 365 days a year. I fell asleep on the train it was very boring a tiring to have a glaring competition with this pro, soon my eyes felt to heavy and stingy he found this very amusing. He didn't even try to wake me up!

Waking up to someone hovering over you isn't the best way to wake up and I also felt like he had been standing their for quite a while which freaked me out a little (a lot). Anyway as I was saying I felt his eyes piecing the front of my skull, my eyes fluttered open in absolute alarm. Jolting up and smacking my head off his.

"Fucking hell! What was that for? Shit me!" He yelled. But honestly the only thing I was looking at was that massive bruise forming on his forehead.

"You were the one who was standing over me!"

"Yes, to wake YOU up!"

"Stop yelling at me this is all your fault!"

"You have a hard head, so in future don't swing it about!"

"Who said I wanted to carry on-" I was interrupted by his smirk.

"Why are you smirking? This isn't amusing at the slightest yet you're acting like a moron." I said as quiet as I could being shushed by people from other carriages.

"This is the last stop so get your stuff ready." That was all he said.

I felt I little bad about clonking him on the head... with my head, but it was his fault right? I had always been a guilty person even if I wasn't I would still be sweating guilt as always. He began to pack all of his stuff away it was then I noticed he had a suitcase squeezed under the table.

"Hey... Uchiha, you leaving home or something?" It was quite embarrassing using his name for the first time. I had no idea why I just couldn't help feeling the slightest insecure. It surprised him to from the look on his face which was in slight awe.

"No. I'm a student on summer break, you should of known that being a student to." He said in a civilized manner, which surprised me because of his annoyed looking face.

"How did you even know I was a student?" I asked with a confused expression.

He didn't reply he just pointed to the tag on my grey jacket. Oh boy, I was getting dumber everyday. I didn't reply just formed a 'O' shape with my mouth. He simply smirked looking away trying to pull his suitcase from under the table.

* * *

I was standing suitcase in hand in the train de-po. I was lost, I was cold and I didn't know where to catch taxis. I'm seriously not cut out for this whole "damsel in distress situation". In the end I thought about asking but then I soon realised how stupid I would sound. So right now I was lost, cold and to shy to ask for help.. What a pain.

"Oi" A male voice said from behind me. "You lost?"

Oh wow, my knight in shining armour. Just kidding it was that Uchiha guy, that was all I needed right now.

"I am not 'lost' for your information, I am just undecided about where I plan to go." I answered. He just snorted (told you he was a pig).

"Of course, I didn't doubt your intelligence for one moment Takada." His words dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what? This is all your fault you know. I missed my stop because of you, I have no recognition as to where I am because of you and I have a purple bruise on my forehead ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Screaming the last part hoping he would get the message to stay away.

Nothing. He didn't even flinch, he just stood there with a amused smirk on his smug fucking face. I didn't even understand why he made me feel so angry. I mean, usually I wouldn't scream in a train de-po or even care for the looks he gave me. I wasn't even the slightest embarrassed at the fact I was yelling.

"Since this is all 'my fault' I will agree to help you since you begged." He said smugly while leaning against the bench I was perched on. "I live ten minutes away I can phone you a taxi from there, okay?"

I seriously wanted to smack him. For the record I didn't 'beg', did I?... Anyway he was actually agreeing to help me? To assist me in my time of need. I hated it when I had to receive help from another, especially from someone like him.

"Well~ If you change your mind."He handed me his phone number. "I'll be expecting your call." He said while walking away. What a moron! Who did he think he was making me feel helpless, lonely.. Wait I am those things.

I sighed. I was going to have to follow him wasn't I? Looking around to see any other options tapping my feet while biting my bottom lip contemplating. Screw it. I was lost. I ran after yanking my suitcase behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled. I could practically hear his smirk.

I told you he was a jerk.

* * *

**[A.N]** _I said this chapter would be more eventful.. Turns out, it wasn't. But I just felt I wanted this story to be detailed not rushed. Anyway Sasuke is being smug while little old Rin is lost. Naruto is going to be in the next chapter YEYZZZ!!11 :D_

_I wish my chapters would come out longer. *sigh* Oh well._

**Review**


	3. Update

This story wont be updated here anymore.

Go you my homepage and click Quizilla because that is where I update more.

Sorry.


End file.
